Of Arc Reactors, Captains, Angels and Demons
by Love-in-the-Stars
Summary: Doom messed up again and Tony and Steve get caught in the crossfire of his latest blunder, sending them to an alternate Earth where superheroes don't exist outside of comic books and monsters are very real. Steve/Tony, Dean/Castiel, Gabriel/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Fandoms:** The Avengers; Supernatural(CW)

**Pairings:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark; Dean Winchester/Castiel; Gabriel/Sam Winchester

**Warnings:** None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really, mentions of Season Five stuff for Supernatural and nothing for Avengers since the movie isn't out and I borrow more general stuff from Iron Man(movies) and the comics. This should be readable so long as you have a basic knowledge of the characters.

**Summary:** Dr. Doom messed up again and Tony and Steve get caught in the crossfire of his latest blunder, sending them to an alternate Earth where superheroes do not exist outside of comic books and monsters are very real. Also, there is currently an Apocalypse going on and the only ones fighting against it are two brothers and their angelic partners.

**A/N: **For bballgirl3022! Happy Birthday hun! Love you and hope you like!

* * *

><p>"We seriously need to start getting some form of hazard pay." Tony muttered, the complaint lost to anyone but himself considering the Armor was offline and he was trapped in it. Finally, after a bit of straining and tugging, the Armor was stupidly heavy when not moving under its own power, Tony managed to get off his helmet and take a look around. The first thing he did was look about for Steve, not even caring where they were so long as Steve was near by.<p>

They'd been right next to each other when Doom's machine exploded, it would have taken out Steve too so he had to be around here somewhere. It was hard to tell though, there was bush and vegetation everywhere and it didn't look disturbed except where Tony had crashed through before hitting ground. God, he was going to have to take off the Armor in order to find Steve if it was too damaged to come back online. That was not good, Tony was only human and without the Armor he would be nearly defenseless while bumbling around wherever Doom's machine had blown them. Hell, where might not even be an issue compared to _when_ it could have put them. The machine had been built of tech and magic and those two things did not mix well, one would think Doom had learned by now. Either way, there was a possibility that the blast had not only taken them to a different place but a different time too because they'd been fighting in New York, not this jungle.

As if answering Tony's quiet worry, the Armor beeped and began to whir to life, holo-screens popping up with scrolling code and graphs. "JARVIS!" Tony grinned in relief, "how are we doing buddy?"

"Armor power is down to 23%, recommend re-charge."

"Yeah, I figured as much, scan surrounding areas for human-shaped life, Steve's got to be around here somewhere."

"Of course, sir."

While JARVIS took care of that, Tony tottered to his feet, the Armor sluggish but responsive. At least it wasn't a total loss but it wasn't in any condition to go fighting this thicket. He'd had to take it off anyway because there was no way he was wasting power now in case something came up.

"JARVIS, reroute the coordinates to my phone once you've found out where we are and where Steve is. I'm packing up the Armor."

"As you say, sir."

Following his coded command, the Armor fell in pieces and re-arranged itself into the Armored suitcase, armed with a handle for convenient carrying. It was at small moments like this that Tony felt a true moment of pride in himself because, really, how cool was that?

Fastidious as ever, Tony patted himself down carefully even if his clothes weren't of an expensive wear. He'd been in his workshop when the Avengers call went out so Tony had donned the Armor in only a grease spotted undershirt and comfort worn jeans but it was habit really, to try to look better. Fishing out his Starkphone, Tony patched it through to his AI and lifted a brow at the coordinates JARVIS was showing in holo-letters above the phone, a glowing green set of letters and numbers that read: **Closest known location; 39**** 38'9"N, 85**** 55'44"W**.

"Really? Liberty, Indiana? Of course, why not. I hate irony, I really do. Fine, if we're close to there where is Steve to us?" In answer the screen of his phone changed to project a radar screen, a single green dot blinking off to the left of their location. "Well, alright then. JARVIS, contact the other Avengers with Steve's location and a pick up request. Tell them if they crash the quinjet I'm not making another."

Tony set off through the undergrowth while JARVIS took care of that, following the blinking dot and keeping his eye out for anything moving that shouldn't be. Suddenly the phone beeped and JARVIS' voice came through, somewhat timid in a way only Tony's AI could manage.

"Apologies sir but contact could not be made, all communication channels to Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D have been erased. This includes the disappearance of all Stark and S.H.I.E.L.D satellites. In fact, internet searching shows a distinct lack of anything Stark or S.H.I.E.L.D related."

"Wait, wait, wait," Tony stopped and stared down at his phone, "are you telling me we've been wiped off the map? As in not supposed to exist?"

"So it would seem sir."

"What the hell did that damned Doombot do! Jesus Christ, as if we don't have enough to worry about on a daily basis to be concerned over getting existence erased!" Tony was so busy fuming, _all of his work everything he fought so hard to accomplish gone all of it gone how_, that he didn't notice the green dot had been converging steadily on his position and was now too close. "Keep looking JARVIS, there's got to be something left. Nothing can just disappear like that!"

"Tony?"

Startled, the genius spun around, Armor clutched close to his side in panic as his body reacted slower then his mind. "Steve!"

Sure enough, Captain America, in full superhero garb and looking none the worse for wear, was standing a few feet away next to a tree.

"Are you okay?"

"You alright?"

They blinked after speaking over each other and grinned, Steve striding closer and pushing down his cowl. "I'm just fine, Tony."

"Same here but that blast of whatever drained the Armor, I'm afraid I won't be of much use unless I can get it charged."

"You're always useful." Steve countered easily before looking around, "so what's our situation?"

Tony winced, "well, it's not pretty."

"Sir," JARVIS interrupted, "further research has yielded...disturbing results."

Tony waved his phone as if to emphasis his prior statement and sighed, "give it to us."

"Further investigation has revealed the existence of Iron Man, Captain America, Stark Industries, S.H.I.E.L.D, the Avengers and Steve Rogers to be limited to popular comics, cartoons and television movies."

"Well...disturbing is certainly a good description." Tony said with a frown. Seriously, _cartoons_?

"Indeed, sir."

"I don't understand." Steve said, running a hand over the edge of his shield, "what's JARVIS talking about? Where are we anyway?"

"Small forest outside Liberty, Indiana. And basically, JARVIS is saying that Doom's explosion blasted us either to another version of Earth where we evidently don't exist, not really, or literally wiped everything we know about and everyone we knew off the planet somehow. Considering we survived the blast despite being at it's center I'm guessing the former and not the latter. Besides, if Doom knew he had the power for the latter he'd have done it by now to erase the Fantastic Four. Actually, I'm almost certain he didn't even know it would do _this_, whatever this is."

Steve was nodding, mostly stoic except for his thinking face, which was a very attractive face if one were to ask Tony Stark, not that they ever did. "Alright. So, if we're on a different Earth, how do we get back to ours?"

"That, my blonde Adonis, is the billion dollar question because I have no idea. Yet, anyway. With any luck, someone, mostly likely Reed, will realize what happened and reverse engineer the effects to pull us back where we belong. But who knows how long that could take so I suggest getting out of _here_ and someplace safe and I can re-charge the Armor." Tony gave a thoughtful hum and poked at his phone a few times.

"But if we don't actually exist here, then nothing of yours is still here either, right? So where can we go?"

"Oh, Steve." Tony turned to lean against the Captain, letting him take his weight for the moment with one arm around his shoulders as he gestured with the hand holding his phone, "I built a fully functional suit of armor packed with a small arsenal in a desert cave with nothing more then metal scraps, a fire and a few explosives. I am nothing if not resourceful, in fact, resourceful should be my middle name!"

Steve laughed, winding an arm around Tony and holding him still, "yes, okay, you are quite something. Though I think a better name for you should be pain in my butt."

Tony squirmed to rub against Steve and leered, "is that an invitation?"

"You wish." He said with an amused grin and shook his head, "but I think first we should focus on getting out of here."

"I dunno, Steve...jungle sex kinda has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" That got him to laugh again and Tony beamed, always proud when he was the one who made the blonde smile like that but Steve was quite serious and he was only kidding anyway so Tony pulled away to focus on his phone. "Alright, JARVIS, wanna point us toward Liberty?"

"Of course, sir." Instantly the radar gave another dot, further away and Tony looked at Steve.

"You ready to start walking?"

"Whenever you are."

"Right. Say, how would you like to carry me?"

"Not a chance, Tony, you could use the exercise."

"Oh, well if Captain America says..." the genius said teasingly and Steve shook his head, amused and fond and just glad to have _Tony_ here.

"Get walking already."

"Aye aye, Captain!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liberty, Indiana was a small town with a population only a bit passed the 2,000 mark, at least according to the last national census. It was a small town without a lot of violent history and the only truly negative mark against it was that it housed a KKK leader at one point. So there was even less reason for supernatural things to be going here then anywhere else, which meant that since something _was_ clearly going on, it had to be about the End of Days.

That was Dean's reasoning anyway and Sam wasn't inclined to argue with him. Sure, there seemed to be pretty obvious signs of demon activity but honestly, he wasn't about to assume anything. Looked like demons but could just as well be angels trying to trap them for all he knew. Still, they had to check it out, there was no other choice. They couldn't send other hunters there, this was their problem, their fault so they had to fix it and they weren't about to send others into what every well could be a trap.

And after the disturbance that just happened in the middle of day? Definitely their kind of job.

Sam had been in the hotel with Gabriel doing what research he could through the web even though there was very little to be found about such a small town, when something rocked the whole room like an explosion had gone off right outside their room. Sam had found himself crouched over his laptop on the bed, practically squashed on it really, with Gabriel heavy on his back to protect him. Only nothing happened. They weren't attacked, the door stayed closed and it remained just the two of them but Gabriel was still very still for several long moments while Sam barely dared to breath for fear of disturbing the angel in case he was doing something.

Finally, after what had seemed like several minutes, Gabriel had let him up and only shrugged at Sam's look. "I have no idea what that was, Sammy."

Here's a hint, when an Archangel doesn't know something, odds are that the something not known was very much _not_ a good thing.

"Call your brother back and tell Cas to be careful and keep an eye out."

Sam nodded and grabbed for his phone, only to have it ring even as he picked it up. "Dean? Man, are you okay? Did you see anything?"

"Yeah, we're fine but didn't see what happened. We were still in the police station and Cas doesn't have a clue. What about Gabriel?"

"He doesn't know either but you better get back here, he wants Cas to keep a look out on the way."

"Already headed out, catch you in a few."

Sam hung up and looked over at his angel, "this isn't good is it?"

"I don't know, Sammy." Gabriel said, serious in a way he usually wasn't and leaned over to ruffle the hunter's hair. "We'll figure it out though." He said certainly before kissing him with what felt like just as much of a promise as it was an assurance.

"Yeah."

Dean and Castiel returned about ten minutes later, longer then Sam had really been expecting but the reason became clear instantly given that Dean was carrying a take-out bag from a local diner. Typical Dean.

"So, we have any ideas or theories?" Dean asked as he dug through the bag and pulled out a Styrofoam container that he passed off to Sam.

"Well, I can rule out angels _and _demons." Gabriel said dryly, summoning a Snickers bar with a snap of his fingers.

"And that's helpful how?"

"Dean." Castiel muttered lowly, just enough to get the elder hunter's attention in a gentle admonishment. He had a bad habit of antagonizing Gabriel, who would respond in kind and the last thing they needed was another fight between the two.

Dean scowled but relented and unwrapped his burger instead of whatever he was going to say.

"If it's not angels or demons, what are the odds then that it has anything to do with the Apocalypse?" Sam asked.

"Depends." Was Castiel's response, "if the explosion was not of angel or demon origin it could either be another supernatural problem or..." he trailed off and Gabriel nodded.

"Or something new. I've never sensed anything like that, not ever."

"So what do we do?"

Castiel and Gabriel looked at each other and Gabriel shrugged, biting a chuck of chocolate. "We go take a look, track down wherever the explosion happened and see what's left. It was close, to give off a concussion blast like that directly over the town. If I had to guess, whatever got blasted ended up out in the forest so we start there."

"Alright then." Dean settled a bit more comfortably in his chair at the table, relaxed now that they had a plan. "We'll do that right after I'm finished eating."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't argue and only kept eating his salad, for once he was with his brother on this one.

"Whatever Dean-o. Gather your strength then, you'll need it."

"Gabriel."

No one pouted quite like an angel of the lord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandoms:** The Avengers; Supernatural(CW)

**Pairings:** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark; Dean Winchester/Castiel; Gabriel/Sam Winchester

**Warnings:** None  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> None really, mentions of Season Five stuff for Supernatural and nothing for Avengers since the movie isn't out and I borrow more general stuff from Iron Man(movies) and the comics. This should be readable so long as you have a basic knowledge of the characters.

**Summary:** Dr. Doom messed up again and Tony and Steve get caught in the crossfire of his latest blunder, sending them to an alternate Earth where superheroes do not exist outside of comic books and monsters are very real. Also, there is currently an Apocalypse going on and the only ones fighting against it are two brothers and their angelic partners.

**A/N: **So, once the boys actually met it kinda turned a bit crackier then I was really expecting but uh...well...it was kind of unavoidable. Yeah. At least it's amusing?

* * *

><p>Tony may not be as big and strong as Steve, though that was hardly a fair comparison given the other's Super Solider status but he kept himself in good shape. He sparred with Steve and Clint, never Natasha(she'd murder him) and working his Armor wasn't exactly light weight stuff so Tony was in pretty good shape but still, walking all those miles left him tired. Steve, of course, wasn't even breathing heavy and Tony thought about being petty but ended up deciding against it. Instead he trailed behind the Captain a few steps to take advantage of the view and watch the muscles of his back and ass move. It was a wonderful view but ultimately Tony was bored so he superseded the sounds of wilderness by babbling about whatever crossed his mind. It was mostly technical jargon, of course, interwoven randomly with stray thoughts and sudden tangents.<p>

This was one of the things Tony was extremely thankful of Steve for. It wasn't often that he could talk like this and actually have someone listen, mostly because no one liked him enough to stick around or had the patience to. Steve, though, he had the patience and even told Tony once that he actually liked listening to him talk because he was always so excited about it. It didn't even matter to Steve that he rarely understood the things Tony ranted about and that was something the genius had never had all to himself before.

Steve really was too good for him but Tony, as always, was too selfish not to keep him for as long as Steve would have him.

It was a good two hours before they hit what was obviously a well used off-road trail and judging from the direction it was coming from compared to the location of Liberty on Tony's radar it likely led right into the town. Pausing on the trail, Tony looked at Steve with a grin, "follow the metaphorical yellow brink road?"

Confusion washed over Steve's face a moment before he nodded, visibly dismissing Tony's strange words as yet another pop culture reference he didn't know. It was adorable how Steve always just went with the flow on these things, for all that he could be as stubborn as a stump, somethings Steve just knew better then to fight and pop culture was one of those things.

"Follow it to town?"

"Most likely." Brightened up by the fact they were much closer to the small town now, Tony put a bit more energy into his steps, keeping pace at Steve's side.

Presently though, their easy companionship was broken by the growing snarl of what could only be a vehicle as it approached. Steve heard it first of course and grabbed at Tony to make him stop before he heard it too. Tony, as knowledgeable with cars as he was with his Iron Man suits, practically moaned. "Tell me that's not what I think it is."

"What? What is it, I can't tell." Steve demanded, body stiff and defensive as he stared down the worn road, eyes narrowed.

"Of course you can't, you've probably never had the pleasure of seeing one before." Suddenly noticing Steve's stance, Tony waved his hands soothingly, "oh, no, relax. It's just a car Steve, not a deadly enemy, or at least probably not. Who can know for sure though considering I don't even know what this version of Earth is like yet."

Steve gave him a somewhat exasperated look and Tony shrugged. The engine growl was getting louder and Steve looked torn between holding ground to face down whatever was coming and grabbing Tony to hide. In the end, Tony took the decision away from him by setting the Armor case down at his feet and fiddling with his Starkphone.

"Tony." Steve muttered in admonishment, still tense and worried.

"Relax Steve, at the least they can give us some information."

Steve relented but he was clearly not happy about it and Tony leaned against him in effort to help calm him as the sound grew ever closer. In only minutes the car showed and it was exactly what Tony had been expecting.

It was beautiful and even Steve spared a moment to appreciate the looks even if he didn't know what kind it was.

"Look at that beauty, a fully operational completely restored '67 Chevy Impala. Good god, _I _don't even have one of those."

It was a sleek black car with a healthy engine snarl that had marked it as distinctive to Tony's mechanically inclined mind. The car rolled to a stop just a few feet shy of them, most likely because it couldn't go around, the road was just too small and they were standing dead center. Tony had a sudden moment of thought at he looked at Steve's Captain America costume, a gaudy red, white and blue combination that was unlikely to gain any support and make him look like a crazy person. And the shield was certainly not a normal thing to have strapped to one's back.

"We've got to get you different clothes, like, right off." he muttered and Steve rolled his eyes, conveying without words(he was good at that) that Tony was really worrying about the wrong thing at that moment. Tony shrugged and slid the phone into his pocket, perfectly aware that his clothes were painfully out of place anywhere that wasn't a workshop as well. "Just saying, we look quite the odd pair."

All four doors of the car opened and that got Tony's complete attention as he took in every detail possible and he just knew Steve was instantly doing the same.

The driver was a tall guy who hadn't shaved today with short spiked hair, obviously the product of styling, and had the stance of a fighter, cocky but wary. Conclusion, not someone to mess with.

The passenger side released an even taller man, the tallest of the group with long floppy hair, clean shaven, muscled and with a confident stance but not as wary. Conclusion, just as dangerous as the other.

Behind the driver was a man just a bit shorter with dark hair, neatly cut and in an unkempt but clean suit and tan trench coat. Stiff stance and very still, moved in quick, efficient motions. Conclusion, some one to keep an eye on, more data needed.

The final man, behind the passenger, was the shortest of the lot and very casual looking. Not ugly but not as attractive as the other three and nowhere near as visibly intimidating. Conclusion, possibly the most dangerous, caution recommended.

In other words, they were faced with a tough crowd but none of them looked of the supervillain speed. Tony's assessment took only moments to make, mind working like a computer in fast and efficient conclusions. As such, he was the first to take a step closer, despite Steve's aborted attempt to pull him back.

"Hey! Great timing guys, think one of you can help us out with a couple things?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

What was waiting for them in the forest was the exactly last thing any of them expected.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Is he wearing a costume of the American flag?"

"Is that guy's chest glowing?"

It really was and Sam looked back at Gabriel suspiciously but the archangel shook his head, hands in the air, "I have nothing to do with any of this, scout's honor!"

"You were never a scout." Sam muttered but looked at Dean. His brother nodded and they both opened their doors, getting out to confront whatever new thing they were to be faced with now.

It was obvious the moment they got out that the two men were studying them just as much as they had but before the moment could stretch awkwardly, the man dressed like a mechanic stepped forward. His request hung in the air for a moment but then Dean shrugged, "depends on what you need."

The man smiled, teeth white and grin charming, "well, my buddy and I got kinda stranded out here. Can you tell us where we are?"

"You know exactly where you are, we're not idiots so why don't you two tell us exactly who you are and what you're doing here." Dean snapped, his hand behind his back in a way that left no doubt about the gun tucked into his jeans.

"Okay, straight to the point, works for me," the man muttered before shrugging. "My name's Tony Stark, I doubt you know that considering the circumstances and my strangely dressed friend here is Steve Rogers. And who are you?"

The one apparently named Steve shot his friend an admonishing look, probably at the frankness of the demand but Dean was hardly insulted.

"I'm Dean, that's my brother Sam." Jerking a thumb at the two angels he said, "that's Castiel and the short shot is Gabriel."

"I can still crush you with a finger, Dean-o." Gabriel said smartly back, an instinctive reaction that had Sam rolling his eyes and muttering his name.

"So what's the score, Cas? Demon, angel, creature or normal?"

Castiel, who had stepped up beside Dean and was staring at the two men opposite them with openly curious eyes gave a stiff shrug. "They appear mostly normal."

"Only mostly?"

"Dude, that guy's got a glowing piece of machinery in his chest, that's not normal, even to our standards of normal." Gabriel said dryly and Tony huffed

"I'm standing right here, you know?"

Steve cleared his throat pointedly and look at Dean, clearly identifying him as the leader of sorts. "Look, we're stranded here and don't really have much of an idea about what's going on so if you have questions we'll do our best to answer so long as you'll help out in return."

"And what's that about angels and demons? You guys religious crazies?"

"Tony!"

"What? I think it's a valid question to know whether or not we're asking help from people who could want to burn us at stakes! We could be in an alternate Earth that still has those stuffy ideals about women and witches and gays and blasphemy and stuff."

Steve sighed but Sam laughed, "you can relax about that at least but we can't tell you much unless we know what you're here for."

"We're not here for anything, we got tossed here in an explosion of magical backlash that seems to have sent me and Steve to this Earth, which is vastly different from ours. What we need is a way back."

"Whoa, wait up, what?" Dean demanded, arms crossing over his chest.

"This Earth, where you live, is not _our_ Earth, okay? You following? We are from a different, alternate Earth and apparently here we don't even exist, not really anyway. Which is so not fair, I mean, really."

"Is that possible?" Sam asked Gabriel, who shrugged.

"It's not _impossible_ and he's not lying so I suppose so. It wouldn't exactly be the weirdest thing I've seen but then again I've seen Thor react very questionably to a goat before so hey there is that."

"Oh! Thor is still real?"

Gabriel blinked and lifted a brow at Tony, "yes, he is a God. I take it your Earth has Gods too?"

"Well it's really just the one." Steve muttered.

"Thor is living on Earth with us since he's been redeemed at Asgard and Loki's been been causing all sorts of havoc so he's helping deal with that."

"Loki, huh?" Dean repeated, giving Gabriel a somewhat haughty look.

"Hey, don't you start! I was borrowing his name, I'm not actually Loki so stuff it."

"Okay, this is quite confusing and honestly I'm sick of standing around amongst all the trees and wilderness so do you think we can take this conversation someplace more civilized?" Tony asked before he could allow his curiosity to get any further into the conversation about Gods and their shaky ways.

The Winchester brothers looked at each other then at the angels and Castiel blinked, "I see no reason why not. They pose minimal threat to either myself or Gabriel."

"Okay then, it'll be a tight squeeze in the back of the Impala though." Sam said thoughtfully and Tony grinned.

"Oh, that is perfectly okay. I am not going to pass up an opportunity to ride in a beauty like that and if need be I can sit on Steve."

Dean visibly perked up to eye Tony carefully, taking in once more his grease stained and garage worn clothes, "really now?"

"Absolutely! I've never seen a '67 Impala in such good shape, I'm almost jealous actually."

That got Dean to grin, preening ever so slightly and Sam rolled his eyes, sharing a bemused look with Steve.

"Alright, okay, so back to the motel then?"

"That would be perfect actually, recharging the suit is the most important thing we need right now."

"Suit?" Gabriel asked suspiciously, suddenly peering at Tony and Steve closely and looking between them.

"Ah, that's right. I have this mechanical metal suit that I fight with and it got completely drained during the blast." Tony said with a shrug.

"Okay, then let's get out of here, we found out what happened now we need to figure out how to fix it." Dean stated as he started back toward the car.

"Wait!" Gabriel shouted, bouncing on his toes as he openly stared at Tony, smiling insanely huge. "Wait, wait, wait, no way. No _freaking_ way! You're Iron Man!"

Steve, startled and well aware that some wouldn't find that to be a good thing shifted slightly in preparation. Tony only blinked, taken aback and a bit wary.

"I...yeah. How did you know?"

"Tony _fucking_ Stark. Oh my Father, it must be my birthday if I had one. No, you know what, I am making this day my birthday for now on."

Sam frowned slightly and poked the angel, "Gabriel? What are you talking about?"

"What, you don't know?"

Gabriel looked at his hunter, seeing his blank face and pouted. "How is that even possible? Iron Man was one of the most popular comic books _ever_ . I loved them and I didn't even have anything to do with making them."

"Well, it wasn't as though I had much time for comics growing up, what with the hunting and all." Sam said, rolling his eyes and looking pointedly at his brother but Dean was too busy staring at Steve to notice.

"Wait a minute. Iron Man as in the guy working with Captain America on the Avengers team in that old comic series?"

"Uh, _yeah_. Though he started out in his own comic, as did the Captain, before Marvel got the extremely bright idea to throw them all together." The worship was so obvious in Gabriel voice that Tony almost found himself blushing.

"So, that is Captain America, right?" Dean asked, pointing at Steve, who flinched. "That is so fucking cool. Captain America was _badass, _man!"

"Psh! Iron Man was way cooler, invest in some style won't you Dean?"

Castiel nudged Sam gently, looking utterly and adorably confused. "What are they talking about?"

"I have no idea." Sam said honestly, "but it's kind of disturbing."

Gabriel was actually yelling at Dean in defense of Iron Man while Tony and Steve watched, both looking extremely awkward.

Tony leaned closer to Steve, "they're fighting over us."

Steve nodded, looking embarrassed, "I think this is actually worse then dealing with those press people."

"No way, Steve." Tony said, "this is so much _better_. We have _fans_!"

After a moment Gabriel scoffed and turned his back on Dean to stare at Tony again, "oooh! You guys are _real superheroes_ ! Comic book superheroes! Can I see your armor?"

"Uh, I...sure? It has to be charged first of course but I guess so."

"Great! Then let's go, I'll have us there in a snap." Gabriel lifted his hand, fingers poised, but Dean grabbed at him and glared.

"No! What have I said about traveling angel air? Not happening!"

"Screw your digestive problems, Dean-o, the superheroes want to be at a hotel not crammed in your stuffy car."

"Gabriel." Sam tried to butt in but the angel waved him off.

"You agree with me don't you, Sammy?"

"I think that we should let them decide that for themselves, don't you?"

The four of them all paused to stare expectantly at Tony and Steve.

After a moment Steve rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Yeah, me too. What are our options again?"

"Do you want to ride to the motel in Dean's crappy car or..."

"Let Gabriel angel zap you to the room and not poop for a week." Dean broke in, prompting a scowl from Gabriel.

"Angel zap?"

"Oh, that's right. We didn't explain the angel, demon, hunter business yet." Sam hissed to his brother.

"Huh. Okay. So, short version then. Angels, demon and all those monsters most people think are just legends and myths are actually completely real. Also, Cas here is a real angel and so is Gabriel."

"I'm Gabriel the Archangel, not just an angel, no offense Cas."

"Why would I take offense?"

Tony looked at Steve, who looked back, obviously bewildered. "Yeah, I have no idea either. And I thought _we_ would come across weird," he muttered.

"They're angels and Sam and I are hunters. We hunt and kill the things that hunt and kill everyone else."

"I..um." Steve looked at Tony and shrugged, "they don't _seem_ insane."

"I don't think we make the best judges of that considering where we are, Steve."

"That's true."

Tony looked at Dean and grinned, "I'd actually prefer to drive wherever we're going. Like I said, awesome car."

Dean smirked and Gabriel only pouted a moment before smiling brightly, "okay then! Whatever you want, Iron Man!"

As always, the driver's seat and passenger was irrefutably Dean and Sam's but the backseat became fair game for the other's to fight over. Although the only one really fighting was Gabriel. Apparently he wanted to sit behind Sam and still have Tony next to him but there wasn't enough room for that. In the end they all compromised when Tony made the executive decision to shove Steve at the center and plop on his lap so that Castiel could sit behind Dean in his usual seat. It got them all in the car and Gabriel could still chatter excitedly at Tony. Luckily the man truly didn't seem to have any trouble with having to sit in another man's lap.

And if Sam had one hand on the wheel at all times because Dean was too busy staring in the rear view mirror at Steve then...well...at least they had angels on board in case they really did wreak.


End file.
